Six and Four: I dump Sarah
by Juno Aiedail
Summary: This is only supernatural cuz their aliens and its based on both of the BOOKS in the series.
1. Chapter 1

**If you are a Sarah/Four fan, I am sooooo sorry! O, BTW, this is not Em, I's Anna. Again.**

I don't know what to do. I really like Six, but I've got a girlfriend. So I suppose there really is only one thing left to do, which is send a text, no matter how much against my policies that really is. So I pick uo my phone and go to new message. When I get to Sarah's number, I text, _"Hey. I am really sorry about any trouble I have put you through. But you put me through more, giving me out to the FBI, and even if it wasn't you, I'm afraid this can't go on. So good-bye, and we will probably never see each other again." _When I finish, I go into contacts and press delete, so Sarah is gone from my life.

Six's POV

I really can't believe my luck! John finally dumped Sarah, and now he's all mine. I mean sure, Sam's great, but he really isn't my type, a smart guy, who has an obsession with finding his dad. My dad is _dead_ for Lorien's sake! I'm not usually one to act like this, but I suppose love is a complicates thing. This morning we had cereal for breakfast. Four is, of course, deadly quiet, and I feel my moment coming, my moment to show him what should be. When we finish eating, and Sam slips out of the room, I walk over to Four and say, "Tell me the truth, why'd you dump her?"

He looks at me, "For two reasons, one being that she gave me out, at least think so, and another being" he said, standing up, so close to me that I can feel his breath, "You." And then, before I can even realize what was happening, we were kissing, his lips on mine, and slowly, I gave in, letting myself be taken away by his kiss, and returning to him what he gave me.

**Alright. So that's probably gonna be all. Unless I can get some possitive comments, I don't think I'll continue. So send Em some reviews and I'll get them via e-mail. Thx, Anna.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK. I got several reviews that all wanted me to continue, so I guess I will. Here goes.**

John's POV

_I don't know how I'll tell Sam. i mean, he obviously likes Six. Alot. I suppose the easiest way to tell him is by him walking in on us. But that would be a shock to him. I don't know what to do. If there is anyone who could possibly help me, let this journal be a call for help._

_Next Day_

_Still no luck. Maybe tomorrow. Six refuses to tell him, she says it's because he's _my_ best friend, but I think she just can't do it either. I'm getting to know her really well. I suppose having someone like that for a girlfriend does that to you. I can hear her in the hall. Better go before she sees this!_

Six's POV

I still can't believe it. We've only been together for a while, but it feels like forever. I suppose this is what love does to you. I can finally understand John and Sarah's mush. That is, if _this_ is how they _both_ felt. But I'm glad Sarah's gone from our lives. Even if she didn't give us out to the FBI. The only other person who could have possibly done it though, is Sam's mom. I doubt that though. I'm _quite_ sure he told her not to. Sarah was in my way, and now the path is clear, and John is mine.

John's POV

I walk into the kitchen, where I know Sam is. But what I see nearly kills me, I see Sam flirting with MY girl. MY girl. And that's when I know. And I say it. And the look I get from Sam nearly kills me, and I do the most un-cool thing in the world. I faint. And it seems as though my life is over


	3. Chapter 3

**SO I decided to make one more chapter, since the last one really did not meet my expectations. This one is a _bit_ more me, and I left some imagination up to the Reader! Enjoy it!**

OK, so I should probably have told Sam myself, but _how!_ I'm just pretty angry with John for telling him like that. But not anymore, considering he literally fainted. like those women in movies. He must feel like an idiot, but at least we can be together for real. That is, without hiding it from Sam. Oh! He's awake. John sits up on his elbows and runs his hand through that insanely sexy hair of his, and I smile and lean in and kiss him, and he pulls me down and we're rolling around on his bed, and then his hand reaches for my bra, and... OK, I'll let the reader do the rest of the work, you can guess what happened next!

John's POV

Oh. My. God. That was sweet. I just had sex with my dream girl. I'm still not sure if I'm dreaming or not, but I don't think I am, because I'm awake, and she's still here. Well, I'd better put some cloths on. It might get nasty if Sam comes in...

Later

"Ok, so when were you going to tell me! Seriously, just letting me moon over your girlfriend for months while you two are dating!"

"Look, firstly we've only been dating for _one_ month. Alright fine, and one half. But really man, get over it!"

"You get over yourself." and he leaves. Seriously, if they had those laugh tracks, now would be when their going "oooooooooooh!"

**Alright, so this is probably going to be my last chapter to this story, so... good-bye?**


End file.
